Min Aa
by Min
Summary: An albino saiyan finds family on Earth and gains an interest.


**At Roshi's house, Bulma sits infront of a small tv...the whole gang was there for a visit and a quick lesson for the kids** 

"It's almost on!" Shouts Bulma as her head pops out of the door. "C'mon! We get to see the hottest new singer!" 

"Can't it wait Bulma?" Asked Gokou. "The kids are trying to learn a new technique from Roshi." 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STINKING TECHNIQUES!! GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND WATCH THE NEW SINGER PERFORM!!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. Gokou and Vegiita jumped and ran to their children. They picked them up and carried them inside. Roshi stared after them with a confused look on his face. 

"Well...there goes the neighborhood..." Roshi said looking down at his turtle. 

"WELL?!?" Growled Bulma at Roshi who jumped and scampered inside. 

**A huge stage was set up in Time Square to welcome the new singer. Millions of fans waited for her pleasant voice to fill their ears with delight...** 

"You're on in five..." Announced a man poking his head in the stars door. 

"Okay Mark. How many in estimation?" Came a sweet voice from behind the door. 

"Over a million, Min." Laughed Mark. "And counting!" 

"Wow...I've never had such a turn out...do you think I'll hit it big?" Min asked with an audible smile. 

"Of course! You're sensational!" There was a chord as if someone picked up a guitar. "And you look excelent in that dress! You'll knock 'em dead!" 

"Oh...I hope you're telling the truth!" She laughed and Mark closed the door. 

**The gang was set up in front of the tv watching as a man announced the band and gave a brief background of their lead singer, Min. Behind him a huge red curtain was raised to reveal the drummer at his drums, the bass guitarist at his guitar, the pianoist at his machine, but no head singer. The drummer set a slow beat and the pianoist tapped out a small rhythm. Then the bass guitarist joined in with a rhythm of his own.** 

"Here she comes!" Bulma squeeled in excitement. The program was cast all around the world. 

"Look!" Exclaimed Gokou. "They all have tails...no wait. They're fake!" They all started laughing except Bulma who shushed them. 

"Watch!! I heard she has a great display...maybe alot of pyro!" Bulma was bouncing with joy. 

**A loud electric guitar sounded off-stage and a lovely woman ran on stage carrying the guitar around her neck and a microphone in her hand. She set up the mic in the stand and began playing the guitar. She had long braided white hair, ruby red eyes, and she wore a deep green dress. Her voice was angelic when she sang and her skilled hands worked over the strings of the guitar. Her white tail flicked this way and that then curled around her waist** 

Gokou's, Vegiita's, and Gohan's eyes all bug out in seeing this very pretty woman....this very pretty Saiyan! 

"Look at her tail!!" Shouted Gokou. 

"Look at her hair!!" Shouted Vegiita. 

"Look at her legs!!" Shouted Gohan who started to drool. The other two, as if they just noticed that she was a she, started to drool as well. 

"Uh-hum!" Growled Chi Chi at Gokou, but he just glanced at her and continued staring at the female Saiyan. 

"He broke my heart...just to be with you. He broke my heart...you know it's true" Came the voice of Min on the tv set. 

"Wow...she has such a beautifull voice." Said Vegiita which surprised everyone else. 

"Yeah." Said Gohan. "But there's something about the way she looks that looks familiar." 

**Min sings with all her heart and enters the climax of her beautifull song. The rest of the band members join in now and again to help the climax progress. Then it hit, the peak of the song came in a flash...literally. There was a flash around Min as her ki rose and she turned SSJ4 almost instantly! Little snakes of light weaved in and out of her lightly golden hair and her forest green eyes glowed with intensity. The crowd went wild and cheered her on** 

Everyone was stunned. No one dared to speak or to move or else they fear she might see them. 

"H-H-How?!" Demanded Vegiita. 

"D-D-Dad?" Gohan looked at Gokou surprised. "Doesn't she look familiar?" 

"Hey...how did that girl power up faster then me?" Asked Trunks then looked at Goten, "It's all your fault. What ever this is...it's all your fault." 

"My fault?! How could it be MY fault?!" Demanded Goten to Trunks. 

**Min held on to the note as long as she could then broke it off. As she broke it off her ki went down and she instantly went back to normal. She took her stage bows, thanked her band, and was about to walk off stage when she saw a bundle of roses being presented to her by one of the audience members. She blushed, reached down, and took them. She cradled them in her arms and gave another bow then walked off stage.** 

She went to her room and put the flowers on the table beside a picture frame. She picked up the picture and twirled around with it pressed against her chest. "I did it father! I know you would be proud of me even though you were a merciless killer." She pulled it away from her chest and smiled down at the picture. 

"Someday I'll see you again, but for now I only have this picture and the memories mom told me about you!" She listened to the audience shout for an encore and laughed so hard she started to cry. 

**Back at Roshi's Gokou and Vegiita were trying to get permission from their wives to go see Min** 

"But Chi Chi...I'll never get to know her if you don't let me go." Gokou pleaded as he looked down at his wife holding onto his leg. 

"She's evil! She'll steal you away from me!" Chi Chi cried but Gokou just gave her an odd look. 

"If she's evil then I'll try to convince her to be good." Gokou said with a smile. Chi Chi sighed then nodded her head slowly. 

"I know I'm going to regret this." She said sadly. 

"I'm going." Demanded Vegiita to Bulma. 

"You are not!" Bulma demanded to Vegiita. 

"Who's gonna stop me?" Growled Vegiita as he powered up. Bulma peered at him and hissed. 

"That's what I thought. Are you comming Kakarott!" Growled Vegiita. He desperately wanted to see this woman. He didn't care what stood in the way. 

"Yeah!" Gokou shouted and jumped into the air as Chi Chi finally loosened her grip. He and Vegiita flew off in the direction of Time Square and Min. 

**Min sat in her dressing room humming to herself and thinking about her mother and father.** 

"When are they ever gonna leave?" She asked herself still hearing the audience shouting for an encore. 

"We could send in for the police." Suggested Mark. 

"Oh heavens no! That's the very thing I wanted to advoid." 

"Then we can fly you out of here...that wouldn't be so bad." Mark smiled. 

"Fly...well maybe." Min sighed. She was horrible about not making up her mind. That's why she was late getting on stage. She couldn't decide to play another bar or just get on then. 

"It's up to you Mrs. Star!" Mark chuckled and smiled sweetly down at the young woman. 

"Oh Mark! You're such a flirt!" Min giggled and looked around. She had felt something...something strange. She jumped out of her seat. There it was again! She couldn't place the feeling to anything she's felt before. Anxiety shook her body and her eyes widened. "I feel something strange!" 

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need to lie down?" Asked Mark and reached out to stable her in case she fell. 

"No no...I'm alright...I just had this wierd feeling that someone is..." There was comotion outside and a bodyguard screamed. Just then the door swung open and two men stepped in. Mark jumped between the two men and Min. 

"Who are you and how did you get past the guards? I'm warning you, if you step closer I'll have to call the police on you." Said Mark. 

"I'm Gokou and this is Vegiita." Announced Gokou. 

"The guards were wimps. If you want real guards, you shouldn't look in the playgrounds to find one." Snickered Vegiita as he crossed his arms and looked Min over. 

"I think we should leave. I don't want to get in trouble with the law." Whined Gokou. "Chi Chi wouldn't like it." 

Vegiita stared Mark straight in the eye and growled softly. Min pushed Mark out of the way and walked towards the two men. "It's me they want Mark." She reached Vegiita and held out her hand. "Hi. My name is Min." 

Vegiita looked at her hand then back at her then finally took it and she smiled as she shook his hand. Then she extended her hand to Gokou and smiled. 

"We want to know why you can power up so fast. And who gave you your Saiyan blood." Growled Vegiita. 

"Maybe I'll tell you if we were back at my appartment." Min giggled cutely. Vegiita felt a pang in his heart and he almost let it show but he held it back at the last second. She was the most beautifull woman he has ever seen. And he's seen alot of women. Then he looked at Gokou. He obviously felt the same pang because it showed in his eyes. 

"Um, you sure you want to take these two to your appartment Min?" Asked Mark. 

"Certainly! Well...if I had a way there..." Min sighed. 

Gokou smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Vegiita beat him to saying it. "I can carry you. Uh...it's not that far is it?" Gokou stared wide eyed at Vegiita who only held out his hand to Min. 

"No...actualy it's not far at all..." Another pang hit Vegiita's heart. He wanted to hold her as close to him as much as possible. A surge of electricity raced up his spine as she gripped his hand. 

"Oh...well we need to talk." Vegiita said casualy then added harshly, "Let's go!" They walked outside through the back door and out into the parking lot. Min giggled and smiled at Vegiita. 

"So you're really gonna carry me?" Her smile sweetens, "That's romantic, but I think you'd just wear yourself out." She gave him a wink and her tail unwraps itself from her waist and starts flicking back and forth as she walked. 

"Hehehe...we're gonna fly so that wont be too bad." Vegiita smiled and returned the wink. 

"Only if we don't hit too much air turbulance, Vegiita." Gokou hissed. They walked in silence till the end of the parking lot. 

"Which way?" Asked Vegiita with a small smirk. Min pointed in the direction and giggled as Vegiita put his arms around her. "Hang on tight." Vegiita smiled down at Min and had a small lift of spirit when she wraped her arms around his neck. 

**At Roshi's** 

"Chi Chi worries too much. " Trunks blurted and Roshi smacked him on the head with a staff. Trunks winced and rubbed his head as Goten pointed and laughed, "Ow ow ow ow...". 

Chi Chi was pacing back and forth in the sand and muttering to herself. "How could I have let him go? Why did he go in the first place?" 

"Chi Chi is too worried. If Gokou scores good with that girl, I say keep the girl and dump the wife! Hee hee!" Roshi laughed. 

"What did you say?!" Demanded Chi Chi. 

"Uhhh...nothing!" Laughed Roshi and looked around nervously. "Where's that damn Gokou." 

**At Min's suite Gokou and Vegiita were both staring bug eyed at pictures she had hung up all over her walls** 

"This is just temporary. I'm trying to find me a nice house out of the city." Min said as she brought in a platter with glasses of cold water, lemons, and sugar. 

"Why do you have pictures of Radditz all over your walls? And who is this woman? Your mother?" Asked Gokou. 

"Yeah, and where are these taken? Definately not on earth." Vegiita commented while studying a picture with a mars looking landscape then looked at a picture with a Namekian landscape. 

"Oh...we traveled all over the universe. Radditz is my father, and that woman is my mother, Shanna." Min explaned while squeezing the lemon into her glass of water and adding a little sugar. She looked up into their confused faces, "Oh, well I guess I'll have to explain everything, then you'll have to explain how you knew my father." 

"Yeah, that would be enlightening." Gokou smirked. 

"Okay, don't rush me!" Min giggled and smiled sweetly. 

Vegiita twitched and cleared his throat. "Well tell us already. I don't want to wait all day!" He growled. 

"Oooh...touchy." Min laughed as Vegiita smirked. "All right then. My mother was sent to Verdia as a baby just before the planet Vegiita was blown up." She took a sip of her water and continued, "some how the Verdian people changed her ways to their advantage. She was taught to do good instead of evil and was trained in martial arts all her life. Then a man came to that planet. A saiyan man and his henchman. It was Radditz and Sargate. My mother easily defeated Sargate, but Radditz went into hiding. Soon they met up again, but this time it was for peace." Min snickered and added, "I guess he didn't like the idea that a woman could kick his ass." 

"I would too..." Snickered Vegiita and Gokou punched him in the arm. Min stood, walked over to the window, and stared past the tall buildings. 

"He went away before I was born. My mom and I haven't heard from him since. She said he came to this planet, but I don't think he ever made it..." Min trailed off and turned to her guests with a fake smile and a small tear in her eye. Vegiita felt a tug on his heart he never felt before. He wanted to cry as well, but couldn't find the tears. 

"I'm sorry." Said Gokou lowering his head. "He died here trying to kill me because I didn't destroy the planet." Gokou looked up at Min and sighed. "He was my brother and I killed him. I'm terribly sorry." A tap on the window startled everyone, especialy Min who literaly jumped three feet in the air. She turned and saw a green man floating by her window. She screamed and ran behind Vegiita, who took a defensive position. The window flung open and the man floated into the room. 

"Piccolo!" Shouted Gokou, "How did you find us?" 

Piccolo pointed to Min who was quivering behind Vegiita. "She doesn't know how to hide her ki. And it's a strong ki at that." Vegiita put his arm around Min to try to calm her, and jumped slightly as her tail wrapped around his wrist when she burried her face into his back. 

"Eeeww...get it away. It needs a facial. It looks so sickly. I don't wanna get sick." Min cried into the back of Vegiita's t-shirt. Vegiita looked around for a little help but Gokou and Piccolo both roared with laughter. 

"You hear that Piccolo? 'Help Vegiita help!' Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Gokou laughed loudly. Min muttered softly and Vegiita grew red in the face with anger. 

"Yeah I heard it Gokou. 'Oh help me Vegiita!'" Piccolo laughed so hard that he started to tear up in his eyes. Min growled softly. 

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!!" She screamed and turned SSJ4 again. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!!" She pulled Vegiita behind her protectively and growled at Gokou and Piccolo both. Min screamed "STOP MAKING FUN OF US!" on the top of her lungs as her ki grew to rediculous power levels, almost turning to SSJ5. Piccolo and Gokou both were pushed to the far wall of the room and paralyzed with fear. Min's eyes illuminated with a red aura and she screamed again. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned quickly to see Vegiita standing behind her with fear in his eyes. She stared at him for a while and slowly began to power down. Her eyes went to a saddend expression and she fell to her knees crying. All three men **Should you really call Piccolo a man?** looked at each other and looked back down at Min. 

"I'm sorry!" Min stood and ran crying to a door. She opened it and ran inside then shut the door behind her. 

**Bulma was getting restless about her husband as Chi Chi was.** 

"I can't wait any longer!" Bulma looked around in her stuff and pulled out her case of capsules. She opened it and screamed. "THE WRONG ONE AGAIN!!" Bulma and Chi Chi both cried on each other's shoulders. 

**Min lies crying on her bed, her face pressed deep into one of her pillows** 

"Min...please calm down. You did nothing wrong, you just lost your temper that's all. Everyone loses their temper once in a while..." Said Gokou trying to coax her out of the room. 

"Min..." She stopped crying and Vegiita progressed, "C'mon out here Min. We aren't mad at you and you shouldn't be crying. You're a Saiyan! A fighter! Not a sissy girly! What you showed us was true power! You should be proud of yourself!!" Min sniffled, got up, and went to the door but didn't open it. 

"Are you..." Min paused and cracked the door. She looked around and saw Gokou sitting on the couch drinking a water with lemon squeeze, Piccolo was meditating in the corner, and Vegiita was standing next to the door with a smile on his face and his hand held out inviting hers to his. "Are you serious?" She asked reaching out to take his hand and opening the door wider. 

Vegiita chuckled and smiled down at Min, "My dear, the only thing you have to worry about me is that I'm such an..." 

**Back to Bulma and Chi Chi. Kuririn (Krillin) has just arrived and is pacing around the room. *wipes the sweat from her forehead "That was close"*** 

"I know...we can gather the Dragon Balls and wish the boys back here!" Raved Bulma and she cries loudly. 

Kuririn looked at Bulma and snickers. "She's gone nuts! Why did Gokou and Vegiita leave anyways." 

"To look at a hot new singer! Heehee. I admire those boys!" Roshi winked at Kuririn and smiled. 

"WHAT?!?" Screamed Chi Chi and Bulma both at the same time. They growled and started chasing Roshi around and around the small island. 

**At Min's, Vegiita tricked Min into taking his hand...now shes sprawled on the floor** 

"This is for your own good woman." Growled Vegiita and kicked her in the side again, "I'm gonna toughen you up one way or another! You're a Saiyan! You should act like one!" 

Min coughed and curled into a fetus position with her hands over her head, "no stop...please stop hitting me. What did I do?" She cried softly then sniffled. Vegiita went to kick her again but his foot passed right through her. 

"Wha-?" Started Vegiita but something jabbed him in the ribs cutting his oxygen. Piccolo's eyes widen and his mouth droped. Goku had a similar reaction but with more feeling. 

This can't be! Piccolo thought, she's so fast! 

"I ASKED you to stop!! I even said PLEASE!!" Min growled and tackled Vegiita to the floor. She hissed loudly at him, raised her fist, then gasped when she saw him smile patheticaly up at her. She turned when she heard claps from the onlookers behind her. 

"I thought he was gonna kick her butt, didn't you Gokou?" Asked Piccolo still clapping. 

Gokou noded, "Uh-huh." He smiled at Min and shook his head sadly, "She should keep her eyes on him instead of looking at us." 

Vegiita got a good grip on Min's tail and squeezed it hard. She yelped and fell off of Vegiita, then tried to growl the pain away. Vegiita stood up, still keeping his grip on her tail, and squeezed tighter. Min screamed on the top of her lungs and began to cry. 

"Is this how you treat women, Vegiita?" She shouted and gritted her teeth. 

Vegiita laughed, "Only ones who don't watch their tails!" He had her tail in his hands and was chuckling down at her sprawled on the floor completely paralyzed...not completely. Vegiita sucked in a breath of air and let go of Min's tail. Her tail curled around her and she began to stroke the pain out of it. Vegiita stood there for a second holding his breath, a tear slowly began to form in his eye. Then he fell over sideways clutching his crotch protectively. Gokou winced and Piccolo snickered. 

"A weakness I'm glad I don't have!" said Piccolo. Vegiita winced and growled softly. Min got to her knees beside him and looked down sympathetically. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 

"No hard feelings I hope..." She smiled and brushed her fingers against his hair, "I did what I felt like I had to do." She leaned down and kissed his forehead again then looked up at the other two men which were looking at her with disgusted faces. 

"You cheated!" cried Gokou, "You aren't supposed to hit below the belt..." 

"Oops." replied Min. "I didn't know there were rules in fighting when your life is on the line." 

"Well...it's still cheating." replied Goku who crossed his arms in defiance. 

Min laughed and looked Goku in the eye, "you're just jealous that I thought of it before you!" 

"Am not! I would never think of cheating!" 

"Yeah right!" snorted Min then crossed her arms. Her tail flicked and Piccolo blinked. 

"Hey, why is your tail white? And your hair? Are you true saiyan blood?" asked Piccolo looking Min over. 

"Yes I'm true saiyan. I'm this way cause I'm albino. My mom said that I'm special and that there wasn't going to be another albino saiyan!" Min beamed and giggled softly. 

"Albino huh? Is there anything special about albino saiyans? Can you raise your ki faster than regular saiyans?" Piccolo asked and Goku shot him a sidelong glance. 

"Umm...ki? What's that?" she replied looking a little embarased. Piccolo, Goku, and Vegiita all gasped. Piccolo looked at Goku franticaly but he just shrugged. 

"Kid...you serious you don't know what a ki is?" questioned Piccolo looking rather surprised. 

"Well...if you mean this..." she holds her arms out asking for a hug, then snaps them together. A lightning bolt surges from her hands and shoots between the confused pair. She moved her hands and it turns just before it hits the wall. She summoned it back with another movement with her hands. Then, just before it reached her, she opened her hands and caught it. She closed her hands into a ball and slowly opened them. A ball of energy rested in the palms of her open hands flitting the room with bizzare shadows. She walked to a corner of the room and set it on the floor. "Don't touch it. It'll explode." She cautioned as she moved to the other side of the room where Vegiita rested on the floor. She sat down in front of him and closed her eyes. The ball started to flash wildly and small 'bullets' began to shoot through the air. One 'bullet' caught Piccolo's cape, a few more wizzed by Goku and barely scratched him. A 'bullet' passed right by Vegiita's ear and he gasped. A 'bullet' lurched towards Min but was deflected off a shield and shot off in another direction. Piccolo and Goku dodged the bullets while Vegiita curled closer to Min. Suddenly the shower of bullets stopped but the ball remained. Min looked up at the bruised and bleeding Goku and Piccolo. 

"Oh dear. I guess it was too much." she said giggling, "I'll try to remember not so many next time." 

"Wow...that was amazing!" shouted Goku giving Min a thumbs up. 

"Heh...that wasn't ki, that was a technique." Piccolo corrected then added with a sly grin, "got any more techniques?" 

Min laughed and stood. "Oh so that's what that was! Well...I think you'll like this one!" She walked over to the ball of energy and picked it up. Goku winced and Piccolo closed his eyes but nothing happened. "Oh don't worry...it's stable right now." Min cried then looked at Vegiita who was sitting against the wall. He looked up at her with a frustrated expression. 

"How can you be so strong and not even know what ki is?" growled Vegiita angrily. "How strong are you really?" he peered at Min who backed away slowly. 

"I don't consider myself very strong. But then again, " she added quickly, "I don't fight much." She started to smile but stopped herself and sighed instead. 

"She's stronger than any of us," replied Piccolo, "well at least she could be with training. She has the potential." He watched Min pet the energy ball absent mindedly and cringed. "Could you get rid of that?" 

"Huh? Oh, sure." She let the ball hover just in front of her and spread her arms wide. There was a bright flash of light as she brought them together on the ball. When everyone could see again Min was sitting on the couch looking confused at them. "So what exactly is a ki?" 

Piccolo coughed and looked at Goku who only shrugged again. 

**Bulma and Chi Chi were gagged and tied to chairs in one of the upstairs rooms.** 

"There. I hope that holds 'em. C'mon boys lets get back to training." Roshi said turning and pushing the two boys out of the room. 

"Will you be okay mom?" asked Goten as he was escorted out of the room. 

"Hey, what about our ice cream?" demanded Trunks. Chi Chi and Bulma both started crying when they heard the door shut and locked behind them. 

**Min was educated on what ki was and was in the process of being taught how to fly** 

Min had her eyes closed tightly and was concentrating on lifting herself longer than the few seconds she had accomplished earlier. She was floating five inches off of a pillow that Vegiita had suggested. She grunted then fell onto the pillow. 

"I can't do this." she cried, "it's too hard." 

Vegiita shot her a dirty glance, "Look here you little..." he started but was stopped by something growling. His head snapped in Goku's direction. Goku chuckled and rubbed his stomach. 

"I guess I'm a little hungry." he smiled sheepishly and looked questionably at Min. 

"I'm a little hungry too..." she suggested that they all eat, or in Piccolo's case drink, something. "I'll order room service! What do you all want?" She was glad to get away from the strain of training. 

"Well..." began Goku. 

**The cook had a hard time understanding the order. The conversation on the other end of the phone was like talking to three different football teams at the same time** 

"We'd like 15 orders of salad!" A male voice. "No not greens!" A second male voice. "Okay make that 15 orders of rice!" The first male voice. "Kakarotto, why do you have to decide what we all eat? Why not ask us what we want?" The second male voice. "Alright what do you want?" The first male voice. "I want you to give me the phone Kakarotto!" The second male voice. "Nu-uh! I won fair and square!" The first male voice. "Boys! Could you please calm down. If you don't stop fighting I'll order, and you wont like what I order!" A female voice. "I just want water." A third male voice. "Why just water?" Asked the female voice and the third male voice began explaining why he only wanted water (something about Nameks only having to survive on water). "Alright, we want 7 orders of rice, I'm realy hungry. 3 orders of salad, she's on a diet." The first voice started. "I am not on a diet! I can eat just as much as you or more if I wanted to!" Screamed the female voice. "Calm down!" The three male voices shouted back at her. "Make that....how many fingers is that...5? Yeah five orders of salad with the 7 of rice and...hey Vegiita, what do you want?" The first male voice ordered and the cook took notes. "Order me a cow, Kakarotto!" The second male voice said sarcasticly. "A cow?!?" Replied the first male voice a little shocked and there was a female laugh. "I never knew you were into that..." There was a crash and some primitive grunting, both male and female, that sounded like they were fighting. "I'm gonna get you for that!!" The second male voice screamed. "You have to catch me first!" Laughed the female voice. There was a loud crash and a female scream. "Hey get off me you big ox!" Giggled the female voice then the second male voice began to laugh loudly. "Quick, order 5 of my usual!" The female voice added. "And five of her usual. This is Min's suite...please hur-CLICK" 

"Strange..." said the cook as he set the phone down and looked the list over again. 

**Min was sitting on Vegiita's stomach tickling him like mad** 

Vegiita couldn't help but to laugh. He was, in fact, very ticklish. "Stop!" he shouted a few times but there was hardely any wind in him to say anything. Min stopped tickling him so he could catch his breath. 

"It's sickening." commented Piccolo. 

"I think it's cute." grinned Goku. 


End file.
